1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply device and a micro server having the same, and more particularly, to a power supply device that is capable of supplying power to various CPUs, and a micro server having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with recent developments of high speed internet and intranet, there has been a need for a server technology that is capable of processing massive data at a high speed. Accordingly, a rack mount type cluster server technology emerged, but due to its large size and excessive power consumption, there was limitation in terms of system expansion since each server module needed to be connected by cable.
Accordingly, recently, micro servers that use processor modules are being used. A processor module refers to a thin and modularized enlarged server which is inserted and operated in a main body of a micro server system without accumulating rack servers transversely like a rack mount type server. It is called a high density server in a sense that a large number of servers may be inserted and installed in a small space. It is embedded with core elements of a server including one or more CPUs (Central Processing Units), a memory device, and an operating system, etc., and performs functions of the server with the support of power, input/output, subsidiary device and various control functions from a main body thereof.
Meanwhile, recent servers are sometimes configured by not just one type of a CPU but many types of CPUs, and low power cores, such as ARM and DSP, are sometimes applied together.
Meanwhile, a conventional server includes PMICs (Power Management Integrated Circuits) to provide an appropriate voltage to the CPU. Since a voltage rail and power capacity that the PMIC has depended on the type of a CPU in the convential server, the PMICs had to be designed differently for each CPU. Therefore, in order to apply a PMIC to a new server, there was inconvenience of having to design a PMIC for each CPU that it is applied to the corresponding server.
In addition, recent servers required bit power such as DDR, HDD, but in the conventional server, PMICs could output only a single fixed voltage, and thus there was a problem that it was impossible to output adaptive power to the server.
Furthermore, in order to control PMICs in the conventional server, interfaces among elements, for example, SoC, BMC, PMIC, and SoC, have to be connected each time, thereby making an IO interface among elements of SoC-PMIC-BMC more complicated, increasing the use of resources of the SoC and making efficient power designing difficult.